omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Holy Crapola Moments of Yours Truly/@comment-26164274-20160306085421
08:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC) organizing my thoughts on all this bullshit: feelings on the frost situation *When did your dislike of Frost start? **Tbh, I can't really pinpoint that. I can vaguely remember my newb days and frowning at her roleplay style. That was normal though, since everyone has different tastes. I shrugged it off and moved on. Then the day came when I stumbled on that roleplay where CJ (Jay Sea) told her off for metagaming on Rheine. I believe that's when my dislike started to come into existence. I tried to brush it off, but I'm a cynical person. Before I knew it, I was wary of her. *What kind of reactions were you inclined to whenever you were in a situation where you were required to talk to her? **WARINESS and mistrust, definitely and naturally. I did my best to be civil, but looking at the situation now, that clearly didn't work out well, lmao. How did you expect me to react to a stranger who tried to metagame on one of my characters? I value roleplay rules to some extent, even if I dislike rules in general. *When and how did your dislike begin to skyrocket? **When she tried to guilt-trip Nyahcat over Diana Pentovich. That was the abso-fucking-lute limit. Then when she laughed it off and said Christmas was the season for forgiving, after she fucking said sorry just to get into ARMP. Bitch. *Any other incidents on why you've come to REALLY dislike-borderline-loathe her? **She tried to guilt trip me over India Eisley, and didn't apologize sincerely. Then she tried to kiss up to Jaye. I couldn't help but vindictively feel and think later on that I was NEVER going to share any model with a person like her as long as I could. There was also the incident of her tantrumfest where she whined and complained and boohooed about nobody wanting to roleplay with her and claiming nobody wanted her to stay at DARP. Bitch please, stop being such an ass-kisser and an attention whore. For the goddamned record, I wouldn't give a shit if she left. Allow me to be unprofessional for once and say good-fucking-riddance. Don't get me started on her ridiculous excuses. Yes, school is an absolute shithole and will make you act like one sometimes, but if you're having a bad day, why the hell would you go and find some unsuspecting stranger to lash out at? What kind of fucked up logic is that? If you're having such a fucking bad day, then get the hell out of DARP and do some isolated things. Constantly using 'bad day' or 'school' as an excuse is just dumb. No one's going to take you seriously — just apologize, mean it, and get over it instead of getting into a self-pityfest. How hard is that to do? *Does thinking about her like this bother you? **Obviously, if I cared enough to try and bring out one of my shadow functions (Ti) to figure this out AND ask my mom for advice. I'm not accustomed to loathing anything or anyone; the only constant I've hated are vegetables. I don't mind it that badly anymore though... All that shit that got thrown at her? She was asking for it. I wouldn't have started to hate her if she hadn't started it, as petty as that sounds. OF COURSE I'll bring up her mistakes again and again if she keeps doing them! I might harbor personal issues and bias against her, but what she did to Yorkie was (both unfortunately and fortunately) unnacceptable. It just so freaking happened it was within my jurisdiction to call her out of it. Of course I'm going to mistrust her, with all the bullshit she's caused, both as a member of the community AND a rollback. I wasn't even issuing an actual warning, and if I was really overstepping, I would've.